Sideaffected Power
Sideaffected Powers are beings created by the true Powers, whether knowingly or accidentally. They share a direct link with their creator and are typically evil or bad in some way. Characteristics of Sideaffected Powers -A Sideaffected Power was created by a Power -A Sideaffected Power is sentient -A Sideaffected Power usually affects life in a negative way (i.e. one Sideaffected Power creates hurricanes and blizzards) -They are "side affected" because they were created by means not true to the morals of the Powers. They are almost like shadows of the true Powers, exhibiting their darker qualities. The Sideaffected Powers There have been seven Sideaffected Powers in Kyngdom. Cealani's SAPs Cealani has the highest number (3) of Sideaffected Powers. They are as listed. Aya Aya is a large phoenix bird; she is female. It is believed that Aya was created when Cealani was killed by Catastrophe. When she dies she comes back to life in a flurry of soot and flames. Leptomoris Leptomoris is a male manticore. Leptomoris is slow-witted and it is unknown when he was created. Winged, Leptomoris has the ability to fly. Enyo Enyo is the most cunning of Cealani's Sideaffected Powers. He is a male Song-of-War bird who poses as Catastrophe's 'pet'. Enyo has is own agenda, however. While many Sideaffected Powers are evil with a purpose, he works under his own orders. Ecio's SAP Ecio, Power of Claw, has one Sideaffected Power. Grondor Grondor is a Megatherium, or giant ground sloth. He is male and can burrow under the ground at high speeds. Ayearth's SAP Ayearth created his Sideaffected Power knowingly, but was shunned by his siblings for it. name here ? is a female Chinese dragon whom Ayearth created because he was lonely in the sea. But she left him, taking to the skies. Gradually, though, Ayearth fell in love with her. One day, however, ? was killed by another Power, and Ayearth forever longs for her lost life. ? created hurricanes, blizzards, and other destructive weather. Sylvia's SAP Sylvia's Sideaffected Power is one of two extremely powerful Sideaffected Powers. Whist Whist is an enormous white owl with a nasty scar across her face. When first created, she was an innocent creature, but there was a wrongness inside her due to the fact that she was a Sideaffected Power. This inexplicable wrongness manifested within her until she grew to hate the light and anything that allowed people to look upon her, for she was ugly; her feathers were sickly and her face was scarred. Whist used her powers over mist and fog to hide herself from the outside world, and gradually grew to hate everything around her, even herself. She took up residence on the edge of the royal city of ancient Kyngdom, terrorizing the inhabitants with mist beasts. Whist can create forms from mist, form mist and fog, and hypnotize/possess others. Claaws's SAP Claaws has one Sideaffected Power. Jaaws Jaaws is a large black dragon with red eyes. She is female and was created by Claaws during her exile, accidentally. Jaaws has powers over evil and her mission is to destroy Claaws and Kyngdom itself. Lunee's SAPs Lunee does not have any Sideaffected Powers. Interesting Information -The term "Sideaffected Power" was coined by Claaws. -Jaaws was the first 'sideaffected Power' to be created by Kyngdom's authors.